The Rising Sun
by orion1122
Summary: a man, who's universe got ripped from under him is saved by non other than princess celestia herself. she offers him a room in the castle as she prepares for the 1000th summer sun celebration. OC x Celestia
1. Chapter 1

_An: this isn't my first attempt at a fanfiction but hopefully this will be a fanfiction that I actually commit myself to write_

 _chapter 1_

Darkness… darkness was all that I could see. there was nothing, there was no light, there was no ground, no sky, just nothing in this void. I imagine that's how it was supposed to be but something was wrong someway somehow i got here

"w-what's going on here" I called out into the darkness hoping to get a response "where is everything how did I get here" these were all questions that went through my mind, they were probably questions that would go through everyone's mind. and to think the day started out just fine.

my day started how I start everyday fixing my hair, i had my hair cut into a fohawk style but I hardly ever liked doing it so I spent extra time styling it to the side so it wouldn't fall into my face, call me stubborn if you want but I refused to cut it for reasons I didn't even know. I then put on my clothes and I made my way to work.

I had a part time job to help pay for my college . I worked at a little music shop that sold all types of instruments and other music supplies, it also had music lessons in the back that from time to time I would teach. I wouldn't say I was any type of savant with music but there wasn't an instrument that I couldn't play with enough practice. so needless to say I enjoyed being around all of these instruments.

I wasn't the most social person around but i wasn't some antisocial person with absolutely no friends, tho that being said I didn't have many. it also didn't help my social life that I lived alone with no roommates in my dorm room but that was completely fine by me.

I finished my day off by attending all off my college classes and then going back to my dorm but anyways that's all besides the point. the main point is that everything was just so normal and now I have absolutely no clue how I got into this stupid void with absolutely no one her-

"welcome" said a feminine voice. it was calm, motherly, and alluring

"where were you when i was calling before. I don't think I was easy to miss seeing as how i'm the only thing here."

"yes well I'm sorry for being late, though to be honest you're here early, this void seems to have no recollection of time"

"... oh well ummm I'm sorry? i think"

the voice lets out a little chuckle "yes, yes of course apology accepted"

"now that we got that awkward thing out of the way i would like to know what i'm doing here"

"honestly I do not know why you are here. the only reason I was able to know you were here was by an ancient magic far beyond my knowledge"

"How do you not know aren't you some type of god?"

"no no I am far from a god"

"well if you don't know why I'm here then do you know what this place is?"

"ah finally a question i can truly answer, this place has many names but I like to call it the weave, this place is the fabric that keeps the universes together, you right now are at a fray also known as a broken universe. This place is the remnants of a universe that got torn apart like the ends of a string"

"are you telling me that my universe just got torn apart" there was a pause and that was all I needed to know my universe had just been pulled right from under my feet

"do you need a moment"

"no no I'll be fine" i'm sure at that point we both knew that that was the biggest lie could have told, but I didn't feel right sitting down now and grieving for all the people I didn't know. I could think about them later. "is there nothing that could be done?"

"for them, no they have been lost along with the universe but there is still something I can do for you. you are a very special case and I have never seen someone survive the tearing of their universe. you got very lucky and I would like to help you. while I may not be able to piece your world back together I would like to invite you into our world."

"is that even possible could you simply drag a person from one world to another"

"no it is not simple it is infact nearly impossible, but you don't seem to be tied to your world anymore"

"well true. honestly it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice in the matter, either I go with you or I sit in here for eternity"

"you're right it doesn't seem like you have many options. please just give me a minute and i'll have you here in just a moment"

"are you sure this is safe" for the second time there was pause in our conversation "i'll repeat myself, are you sure this is safe?"

"well there's only one way to find out, I would prepare yourself for some dizziness"

I could feel this tingling all around me as a yellow glow surrounded me and then there was a flash. when she said prepare for dizziness she wasn't kidding the effect was immediate my stomach came rushing right up through my mouth and into a garbage can that somehow found its way to my mouth.

with the spots finally clearing from my eyes and my stomach I could finally take in my surroundings. I was in a fancy room that had a marbled floor with the symbol of a sun in the center of it. there were no windows but it still seemed to glow like the sun. the ceiling was far up held aloft by pillars lining the round room. and right smack dab in front of me was a floating garbage can. I didn't even get time to marvel at the fact that it was floating before it moved itself behind a door.

"well i did tell you to prepare yourself" this voice was the same voice that I was hearing earlier but this time i wasn't coming from the sky it was coming from behind me.

"I don't think any amount of preparation would have helped prepare me for that" I turned around to see something I could never imagine. Behind me was an alicorn with a long flowing mane filled with the colors of a pastel rainbow. She was tall almost as tall as me, taller if you counted the horn, her long legs told me she was tall for whatever her species was and her giant wings gave her this majestic feel. Her eyes were a deep purple that matched the gems in her necklace and crown.

"now with that out of the way I think a proper introduction is in order. My name is Princess Celestia and welcome to equestria, more specifically my antechamber"

"I.. I.."

"please take your time. I imagine this is quite the ordeal for you. Mind you this isn't a normal day for me either but I feel like you've gone through quite a bit within the last half hour"

"yes thank you princess. My name is Nathan it's nice to meet you" I gave her a bow and she smiled

"you may rise nathan"

"yes princess. thank you for your hospitality"

"well my hospitality does not end here I would like to give you a personal tour of the castle, invite you to have dinner with me and my personal student, then give you a guest room in my castle"

"I would love that princess thank you very much"

"well let's get going then"

the tour started with the room we were in the antechamber. she explained how this room was built to enhance her magic and allow great magicians to enter the weave, she explained how there are very few places that can enhance one's magic to the level needed to get into the weave. we moved on to the halls of the castle, there were guards posted everywhere they all had on this similar golden armor whether they be pegasi, unicorns or regular ponies. there was this one hall that she stopped at and it was well worth it. The stain glass windows were absolutely beautiful some seemed to depict the princess herself battling another alicorn. The story they played seemed to be incomplete it kinda just seems to end abruptly but they still looked beautiful.

we continued on with the tour by going into her throne room and then finally ending with the dining hall where dinner was just being served there was a velvet unicorn already sitting on the far end of the table enjoying a plate of what looks like to be salad

"ah twilight I'm glad to see you're here. finally taking a break from your studies to join me?"

"well actually I was hoping to ask you to help me with my studies, but I think there's something more important to talk about" celestia took her seat at the head of the table right next to twilight. "what is that thing" she tried whispering, not very well mind you

"this is nathan he will be staying in the castle from now on. he comes from another world so I hope you will help him make friends"

"well I don't know if I can do tha- WAIT did you say another world?"

celestia turned to me and gave me this look that just simply screamed 'whoops'. twilight practically jumped over the table to grab me by the shoulders.

"no way are you really from another world that's so amazing, what is your world like, what kind of magic do you know, is you're world more advanced than ours, there's so much we can learn from each other" halfway through her spiel her horn started glowing and with a struggling look on her face she teleported next to me. she grabbed my arm and pulled it up she looked super intensly at it and moved her eyes all the way down to the tips of my finger "so how do those work I've asked spike spike how his claws work but he never really has an answer, he's young so i don't really blame him. though I see that you have 5 claws while spike only has 4"

"now now twilight" celestia interrupted "you'll have plenty of time to ask him questions later right now lets let him settle down and get used to his new surroundings" twilight immediately dropped my arm and blushed a deep red. I didn't think a pony could blush through fur but I'll let it slide due to magic or something.

"r-right, so celestia the summer sun celebration is next month do you know where you are going to be holding it yet?"

"well I have not decided yet but I think I'll hold it in a smaller village this year"

"excuse me what is the summer sun celebration?"

"oh please let me explain. on the longest day in the year we celebrate the radiance of the sun. every year I pick a village or city and i go there and hold an official celebration where everyone can come and watch me raise the sun"

"hang on you raise the sun?"

"yes every morning it is my responsibility to rise the sun and every night I have to rise the moon."

"wow that's so amazing it's absolutely incredible, I'd ask how that's even possible but i assume everything is possible with magic... can I watch?"

"why of course you can I'll make sure the guards wake you up early tomorrow and bring you to me"

"thank you princess"

"no problem nathan. enough about me though what about yourself i would love to know more and i'm sure twilight would as well"

"oh well sure I have no clue where to begin but I'll tell you anything you want to know" upon the mention of me taking questions twilight's hoof immediately shot into the air, any faster and I would have actually been scared that her hoof might have dislocated itself "alright twilight you first"

"so it has been proven on our universe that an object's momentum can be measured by the mass times the final velocity minus the starting velocity divided by the final time minus the starting time, is that true for your world too?"

"I umm i think? I don't really know sorry"

"that's alright"

"I have one if you don't mind nathan. earlier you expressed surprise to the fact that I raised the sun. how does it work in your universe"

"well this is something I do infact know. you see our planet rotates and as our planet rotates the sun comes into view over the horizon. the planet will then continue to rotate and eventually the sun will disappear along the other horizon"

"so your sun is stationary then how interesting. i can see why you were fascinated by my magic"

"nathan I kind of assumed earlier but does your universe have magic"

"no twilight there is no magic in my universe just fake little tricks that people called magic"

"how did you guys survive I can't even imagine my life without magic"

"well instead of developing with magic we developed with technology. we made inventions that would make our life easier and we survived by taking those inventions and constantly improving them. we go to the point where technology practically became a major part in everything we do and i'm sure if things kept going we would have technology that would do everything for us"

"wow that's so amazing"

"you seem quite knowledgeable nathan what did you do for a living"

"well I mainly went to school but I did have a little part time job to help me pay for it"

"so what did you learn."

"well I took a technology course. I'm pretty sure anything I learned is pretty useless" it felt kind of bad knowing that everything I set up in my life had just ended today

"I'm sure you'll find some use for the the information you have" celestia said trying to comfort me "well I think that's all for now everypony. if you are done eating I'll show you to your room nathan. thank you for joining us twilight"

"any time princess, I'll see everyone tomorrow"

me and celestia made our way through the enormous winding halls until she stopped in front of a door "this will be your room I hope it meets your standards. if you need anything I'll be in my room. it's just down the hall but if you need help. I'll be doing some paperwork before I turn raise the moon so if you need to talk I'll be available. goodnight nathan"

"goodnight princess"

"please if you are going to be living here when it's just us feel free to call me celestia" I gave her a smile and a nod "well I'll be off then"

"wait celestia" she turned back looking intently at me. "...thank you"  
she smiled at me "it's the least I can do" with that she turned back around and retired to her chambers. I did the same, I took my shoes off and layed down onto the fluffy bed. this is going to be quite the life. that was the last thought before I fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

an: so like i was planning on posting once a week but that kind of blew up in my face soooooooooo whoops

Chapter 2

"hurry admiral we must save the space ponies from the evil monkey mothership"

"of course mister french toast stick, set a course for the horse rock"

"yes sir admiral nathan hyperspace in 3...2...1"

"oh no the space ponies are already under attack I'll go face the monkey fleet in person"

"no admiral nathan it's too dangerous"

"I know hurry eject me from the air lock"

"how will you beat off the great monkey fleet"

"I'll do it using my mighty finger lasers"

Pew pew pew kapow kaboom ssshblamm *knock knock knock* pew pew blam kablam *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

I suddenly awoke to the sounds of hard knocking on my door begrudgingly I got out of the warm covers of my bed and dragged my feet all the way to the door. I opened the door to a white unicorn with dark blue hair. he had a light blue strip through his mane and tale and was wearing the royal guard armor, but his seemed fancier. maybe he was in a higher position

in my stupor from waking up too early i said something I'll probably never live down "yes mister french toast stick?"

obviously he wasn't expecting it either because all that came from his mouth was stuttering and sounds of his brain being thrown off of track. he took a moment and shook his head "the um princess is expecting you in her room. she asked me to show you the way"

"oh umm thank you. give me a second please" I ran back into my room and fixed my hair in the bathroom I found a bottle of hair gel so I decided to actually do it. I made sure my clothes looked fine and I ran back out to the guard."I'm ready"

"right this way then" there was an awkward air between us so I decided to break the ice

"so I never did ask your name"

"I can tell you it is certainly not mister french toast stick" he gave a laugh as he watched the embarrassment rush through my body "my name is shining armor"

"well it's nice to meet you my name is nathan"

"the pleasure is all mine… so are you really from a different world"

"I see word gets around fast here"

"I'm sorry did you not want people knowing"

"no no it's fine I'm just surprised you knew." I said trying to keep the situation calm "I wouldn't say I'm from a different world I'm from a different universe altogether. though I guess a different world isn't wrong either"

"wow I actually get to meet a real live alien" he seemed pretty excited about the fact. it seems like I just fulfilled some childhood dream for him.

we stoped out walk right in front of a giant golden door with a sun designed into it. I didn't even need to guess whose room this was it was pretty obvious "the princess is waiting for you inside have a nice day nathan"

"you too shining armour" i took one more second to pat down my clothes before I knocked on her door

"one second please" rang out celestia's voice from the other side of the door. It was only another 5 seconds before she finally arrived. "hello Nathan i'm glad you've decided to show up. Sorry for the wait I just had to finish fixing my coat"

"it's no problem princess"

"please I thought I told you to call me Celestia when we're alone"

"right I forgot sorry"

"don't worry about it i'm sure it'll just be something that takes time to get use to"

"I hope I didn't keep the sun waiting"

"no I expected you to need more time in getting ready you've actually came early"

"well I didn't exactly have much to get ready"

"I see. I'll have to send my personal tailor over to you soon"

"that would be lovely if I have to wear the same stuff all the time it'll start smelling pretty bad"

"we wouldn't want that"

"no we wouldn't… so can I actually come inside"

Celestia seemed shocked for a second before letting a blush creep through her coat."o-of course please come in and don't mind the clutter I didn't have time to completely pick up after myself" her room was quite big but I wouldn't expect any less from a princess. Her bed looked absolutely amazing I've never seen anything made better in my life. Though she wasn't lying about the clutter,it wasn't unbearable but there were papers everywhere. There were so many stacks of paper and all of them had writing and signatures all over them. I could never imagine myself sitting in her position, locking herself away to sign off on every law and contract her ponies could get to her, it must be so lonely.

"please make yourself at home nathan I only need to finish a few more documents before i can send these off"

"don't you have someone that could do that for you. you are a princess after all"

"well I have people that will check them for me after I sign them of but I like to personally give them my ok we've had some questionable things go through the law process when the kingdom was younger"

"I didn't think things like that would happen here you guys all seem so nice"

"yes my little ponies are quite precious but there's always a rotten apple, I try to deal with them as fast as i can to not ruin the bunch"

"that's quite a shame it must be hard"

"it is. There's a lot of things i've had to do that I wish weren't the only option"

"sounds rough celestia I definitely wouldn't want to be in your position"

"The job of a ruler seems like a simple job. Every time i leave the castle i always have little fillies come up to me and tell me how it's their dream to grow up just like me and become a princess, sure that sounds nice and i'm always so humbled by it but i can't help but hope that that never comes to be. I never have the heart to destroy their dreams and tell them that my life is horrible so many things that i'm forced to do to keep my ponies safe and happy. I've had to hurt so many ponies, especially the ones close to me"

"i'm sorry celestia I can't even imagine the pain you've had to go through but i can feel the guilt you have for everything you've done. i'm sure you didn't do what you did to be evil i don't see that in you but i'm sure you did what you did because you had to and your ponies will understand. if you ever need to talk about anything you know where i'll be"

"thank you nathan maybe one day i'll have to tell you some of my stories i have a few stored up waiting to be told, but i've already told you too much for now"

"I'd like that very much princess"

"now then. I think it's about time for me to raise the sun. I'll be heading out to my balcony if you want to fallow me"

she stood on the balcony and took a deep breath. a bright yellow light started to form around her horn. I could feel the wind around us start to pick up as her main started to flow faster and faster. she spread her wings and started to hover above the she flapped her wings and rose higher and higher so did the sun. eventually all that i could see was the silhouette of her body against the sun.

she glided herself back down to the balcony and and patted down her wings. "how was it. I hope it was everything you were expecting"

"it was amazing princess you looked so beautiful. it was like a work of art"

"I wouldn't give it that much praise… did I really look that good"

"yeah it was great. how did you not know how good that looks you must get praise for it all the time"

"you're right I do but it's always from my subjects so I never know if they're just being nice to me or if they really like it"

"well if you're gonna take my opinion on it I absolutely loved it". I don't think I could ever truly tell her my feelings on it they weren't exactly something you could describe. it's like when you go hiking and you finally get to the top of the hill and you're able to see everything for miles, or when you see the love of your life for the first time, or when you look up into the sky at night and all you can see is millions of stars. there's really no way to explain what that feeling is.

"I'm glad there's that much appreciation for it I always take pride in raising the sun for the day"

"what about the night don't you take pride in that"

"I do but as you can see from my cutie mark it was never my speciality"

"what's a cutie mark?'

"that's right you wouldn't know, my a cutie mark shows the special talent that a pony can do better than any other skill in their life. all ponies are born without cutie marks but as they grow and develop they discover what they're good at and that shows on their cutie marks"

"interesting so yours has to do with how you raise the sun"

"correct"

"it must be nice knowing what you're meant to do. Humans don't have that pleasure we have to keep guessing."

"well there's something to be said for having unlimited potential"

"That's true it just seems like I'd be a bit more comfortable knowing what I would have to do"

"i'm sure one day you'll discover what you're meant to do. Even if it doesn't show itself to you on your flank. Now would you like to join me for breakfast or would you like to give a shot at writing equestrian tax law"

"let's go get breakfast" my immediate objection seemed to make her laugh and that made me feel good. She looked depressed so a little fun would do her some good and as far as i'm concerned I did a good thing

Breakfast was already being prepared by the time we got down there. Twilight was sitting patiently waiting for her food while another white unicorn was making a fuss he had a long golden mane and the way he carried himself he just screamed pompous asshole.

"this is unacceptable how dare they make royalty wait don't they know who I am"

"Prince blueblood they can only work so fast, and I would appreciate it if you didn't yell at my staff they are handpicked by me after all"

"ahh auntie tia it's so nice to see you again"

"same for you blueblood. I see you decided to take a break from your vacation?"

"yes I was on my way to the gryphon kingdom next and I wanted to pay a visit to my favorite aunt"

"Thank you for visiting how long will you be staying"

"only until dinner my stupid guards were begging to go home"

I don't know how celestia could do it the entire time she had this smile on her face like nothing was bothering her. from what I heard from her in her room this morning there's no way she could just accept how rude he is. it takes a strong will to not punch the dude in his smug face, i've only been here for a few minutes I can't imagine being related to him.

"so celestia what is your new pet"

"I am not her pet I'm a guest living in the castle"

"This thing is a guest? very well then just make sure it doesn't touch me"

I could have easily punched this dude in his face and I would have too, but Celestia put her hoof on my shoulder. We locked eyes for a moment before she shook her head. I figured that was her trying to tell me it wasn't worth it, and frankly I agree. If I was going to get in trouble for anyone it wouldn't be this stuck up prick.

"well blue blood what are the cooks making us for breakfast"  
"a broccoli, smoked mozzarella and roasted red pepper frittata"... that actually sounds pretty good, but don't frittatas usually have some kind of meat in them? I guess you can make them vegetarian.

why am I even worrying about what frittatas are made out of? during my thought food was served and we started eating.

"so when did this _guest_ get to the castle" blue bloods voice was just dripping with sarcasm

"he arrived yesterday actually"

"well he must be honored"

alright I think I've had enough I put my fork down and pushed away from the table "I'm sorry princess I must excuse myself" I gave her a bow and walked out of the dining hall. while walking away I could only hear blue bloods laugh, I couldn't stand that guy. I needed to go cool of maybe I should just take a walk. I decide to test my luck and see what I could find in this castle.

needless to say I think that was a horrible idea because now i'm lost… great


End file.
